


Origami Rabbit

by Giantsketches



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, GT, Gay, Giant Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Giants, M/M, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, Tiny Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantsketches/pseuds/Giantsketches
Summary: A one-shot story of Patton, who is a tiny Light Side, and Virgil a giant Dark Side. Patton can tell Virgil isn't like the other Dark Sides and is teased by them all the time so to make him feel better he leaves origami animals to cheer him up. Virgil becomes curious and waits at night to find out what or who is leaving him gifts.He's in for a tiny surprise!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Origami Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slight depiction of bullying/ cursing/ swearing/ mean words/ shouting

For a long time now, each time Virgil experienced a rough day of Remus and Deceit teasing him, he’d find a tiny origami animal placed below his bed. Sometimes it was the usual swan, but from time-to-time he’d receive butterflies, frogs, and his personal favorite, rabbits. At first he thought it might be one of the other sides, but both Remus and Deceit only shot him puzzled looks when he’d ask them about it. Remus suggested Virgil may be doing it in his sleep, while Deceit believed he was just lying to garner attention. However, Virgil knew something was up and he planned to find out what.

The next day Virgil steady he’s nerves as he purposely antagonized Remus and Deceit. He was successful in his taunting and by midday he was exhausted from his antics. He dragged himself to bed for an early rest, but in reality he only pretended to sleep. He had his back turned facing the wall and he listened patiently for any kind of unusual sounds. Right before he was about to give up, Virgil's ears picked up on the sound of footsteps creeping up on him, but they sounded soft. Were they tip-toeing? He also noticed that he hadn’t heard the door open so how did someone get in? Was it a ghost?!

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Sure it would be pretty cool to meet a ghost who did origami, but the idea was still pretty creepy. Then, the footsteps stopped and Virgil hesitated a bit before gingerly turning over to peer behind. There was nothing! What in the world was going on? He obviously heard the sound of footsteps so where was the person making them? As his mind began to fall into madness another sound caught his attention. Was that humming? The sweet sound was coming from below his current eye level. Slowly, Virgil turned his head downwards and was astounded by what he saw. 

  
It was a person, a very, very tiny person who was cheerfully setting down an origami rabbit at the foot of his bed.

Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes. This person looked to only be about the size of his pointer finger, if not smaller. The origami rabbit he was holding was at least half his size. He had soft brown hair that curled slightly upwards. He wore glasses, a light blue polo shirt, and what appeared to be a cat sweater tied around his neck. His face was also similar to Virgil’s, could that mean he was also a side? Then why was he so small? It wasn’t just his size either though, there was something about his presence that felt completely different from Deceit and Remus. Virgil wanted so badly to talk with this little side, but he was too afraid. He knew just because he received gifts from them, that didn’t mean they wanted to be seen. Otherwise they would have just delivered them in person.

With that he rolled back over and fell asleep this time. In the morning he gently picked up his tiny gift and stared at it. He really wanted to thank them, but how should he go about it without scaring them off? Perhaps a return gift was the best idea as he began thinking over his options.

“I could try making my own origami animals in response, but then again they may end up too big for them to carry. Also what would they do with them afterwards? For me I can just keep it in my nightstand drawer.”

Virgil needed to think of something the tiny side could use that wouldn’t take up a lot of space or be difficult to carry. What about food? It might be tough to make something small enough, but it was worth a try. A couple days later Virgil gathered up some ingredients to make simple sugar cookies. He knew he could make tiny portions by rolling out the dough and using the metal part of a pencil with the eraser taken out to cut out perfectly sized circles. Figuring out which temperature to set the oven to and for how long the cookies needed to bake was the tricky part. It took a total of three attempts to get it right, but sadly not all the cookies survived. He was left with six in total to package up with a cut up plastic bag and a trimmed twist tie.

  
He turned in early for the night once more with his return gift placed at the foot of his bed. He turned to face the wall as usual and listened patiently. As time went on Virgil began to worry if the tiny side was going to show up. True his day wasn’t as bad as others, but he still made it a point to look distraught. Then again he had no idea when or from where the tiny was watching him so it was plausible that they never saw him upset. As his mind raced with uncertainties those all familiar footprints appeared. Virgil quickly quieted his mind and focused on the steps as they came straight to his bed and stopped.

“What is this?” A whisper came from below.

It was the tiny who had noticed the gift. Virgil prayed they liked it as he waited to hear more, yet the next noise that reached his ear was the sound of running. He twitched slightly as he stopped himself from making any sudden movements. He waited, counting down the seconds in his head before he would take a look behind him.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1….now!

Virgil quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of the tiny sliding into the space between his bookshelf and the wall. So that’s where he had come from. Virgil instantly remembered his main goal and glanced downwards. There, at the foot of the bed, was an origami swan and no cookies. The tiny, even though they ran, had taken his gift nonetheless. He smiled slightly at the notion of that tiny enjoying his handmade sweets. However, a pain ran through his heart as the sound of those hurried footsteps kept repeating in his mind. Despite his best efforts he had scared them off and he may never get to see them again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

*Huff* *huff*

How did this happen? He had been so careful this whole time not to be seen, but now he had gotten caught. Well not physically caught, but seen, he was seen!

“This isn’t good! I promised the others that I’d be careful if they let me keep doing this. What do I do now?”

As Patton ducked back into the hole in the wall right behind the bookshelf, he was lucky enough not to wake the others as he slid into his room. He took multiple deep breaths to calm himself as he slumped onto his bed.

“Woah boy...what am I going to do about this?” He thought as he stared at the lovely bundle of cookies resting in his hands.

“I wonder what kind they are. I really want to eat them, but what if he put something weird inside? No, no, the kiddo wouldn’t do that...right? I guess I feel like I know him, but do I really? He is still one of them after-all.”

Patton sat quietly in contemplation as he couldn’t decide on whether to eat or not to eat. Suddenly, his growling stomach made the decision for him.

“Looks like all that running made me hungry and he did make these himself just for me. The least I can do is eat them.”

Cautiously Patton reached into the bag and pulled out a cookie. Even though they were small, just one of them was close to the size of his palm. They appeared to be normal sugar cookies as he gingerly took a bite. Spontaneously, Patton’s nervous demeanor melted away as he scarfed the rest of it down in blissful enjoyment.

“Oh my goodness, he made these for me? They’re so good! How-how could I have suspected they might be poisoned...I’m terrible.”

Patton felt a lump form in the back of his throat. He just kept thinking to himself that he ran away and he was almost positive that the giant was awake when he did. It only made sense that at some point the giant pretended to fall asleep and instead noticed him as he delivered another origami animal. He couldn’t be sure as to when or for how long, but it didn’t change the fact that the giant knew. He knew and instead of hunting him down the giant had left Patton a gift to thank him. It was a delicious gift too. Patton now felt so ashamed of himself and hadn’t noticed that his bedroom door was now open.

Logan and Roman: “Patton? What is that?”

Surprised, Patton jumped to his feet in response.

Patton: “I-I can explain.” he whimpered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came way too early as Virgil groaned. He really didn’t want to get up and instead buried himself further into his sheets. Last night was a huge mistake! What in the world had made himself think it was a good idea to leave a gift when that would obviously mean he knew they existed! Fuck!

“I’m such an idiot. I try to do something nice and I mess it up like crazy! Now I may never see him again...the only person who’s ever given a damn about me.”

Virgil wanted to cry, but he had to hold them in or else Remus and Deceit would call him out on his red eyes. That would just make his mood even worse. Not to attract any unwanted attention Virgil dragged himself out of bed. For the remainder of his day he constantly zoned in and out of thought. Would the tiny show up tonight? He could really use the pick-me-up right about now. Sadly, the day seemed to drag on with Remus bugging him about his robotic behavior and Deceit sneering at him for being dramatic. God this sucks!

“Enough, I’m turning in early for tonight.”

“What, but you did that yesterday. I’m beginning to feel you don’t like hanging out with us V.”

“That’s cause I don’t Remus and stop calling me that.”

“Oh I’m so hurt, I-I’m wounded by your sharp words. Agahahah!”

Jokingly Remus pulled a can of tomato juice from his sleeve and shook it violently. Next thing Virgil knew he and Remus were now covered in the red contents.

“Shit! Why did you do that? Now I have to take a shower and clean my clothes before I go to bed.”

“You just looked so pale I thought you could use some color! Want to bathe together to make up?”

Remus had already begun undressing while still in the living room. Flustered, Virgil didn’t even take the time to answer such an outrageous question and hastened himself to the bathroom. He kept checking over his shoulder to make sure Remus wasn’t taking a peek, but after a while he believed he had gotten away. Virgil sighed in relief, but at the same time he was almost thankful he hadn’t gone to bed yet. He was anxious, anxious that the tiny side really may not show up. He had to be brave though; he needed to know if the tiny truly was gone forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Now Patton, I hope you understand where we’re coming from with keeping you under house arrest.”

“I do, it’s just...he didn’t do anything to me after he found out. Isn’t that a good sign?”

“Patton, please that thing is just trying to trick you. Once it’s gained your trust he’ll trap you in a cage and keep you as some kind of pet.”

“Roman’s words may sound dramatic, but that’s all a plausible outcome for you if you continued.”

“We hope you can trust us on this Patton.”

Roman placed his hands on top Patton’s shoulders and gave him a hug of reassurance. All they wanted to do was keep him and themselves safe from the giants. Patton hugged back in response.

“We’re going to bed now. Try to get some sleep Pat.”

“Okay, thanks guys.”

“Goodnight Patton.”

With that Roman and Logan left, leaving Patton to sulk in his room. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out the rest of the sugar cookies he had gotten from the giant. They were so sweet. There was no way someone who took the time to make these just right for him could be bad, thought Patton. It’s not like he didn’t trust Roman and Logan, it’s just that he wanted to trust the giant too.

“I have to see him again. This time actually see him.”

With new resolve Patton slid open his closet to reveal the origami rabbit he had hidden inside and smiled with confidence.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Virgil was struggling to stay awake as he nodded in and out of sleep. Sure it would make sense to just admit defeat that the tiny side wasn’t going to show up, but he couldn’t help thinking that if he stayed up a little longer there may still be a chance. As his mind began to waver the familiar sound of soft footsteps snapped him awake. The tiny had actually shown up to Virgil’s bewilderment. He was so happy he hadn’t scared him away after-all.

He had to stay quiet though until the footsteps stopped. Then he’d turn around slowly to look. This time he wanted to try talking. As the footsteps came to a halt, Virgil prepared himself, but was stopped by the sudden shouting coming from an unknown voice.

“PATTON!”

“Ah! Ro-Roman?!”

“Patton what do you think you’re doing out here? You’re supposed to be under house arrest and sleeping in your room.”

“I-I know, but I don’t think we need to be so afraid of this one. He’s not like the others.”

“Patton please. Look at him, he’s huge! He could do anything he wanted to with you if you're caught and we, we may not be able to get you back.”

“Bu-but…”

*sigh* “Listen Pat, you may think you know that giant, but you don’t. He’s a giant and all giants do is hurt people. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Roman I-”

Before Patton could finish he saw the blood drain from Roman’s face as his eyes moved upwards. Instantly, Patton knew what Roman was looking at and whipped his head around to notice the giant staring down at him from the bedside. Patton was paralyzed by fear and didn’t even hear Roman screaming at him to flee.

“RUN!”

In a flash Roman ran for his life. He didn’t even look behind him, fully believing Patton had followed suit, but he hadn’t. Patton was still at the foot of the bed staring up at the giant in terror. His breathing became shallow and it took everything he had just to keep standing as his knees buckled. What was going to happen to him?

Virgil had heard everything and in a fit of anger had turned around to defend himself, but stopped after realizing what he had done. He was a complete idiot! Now one tiny had run away from him screaming and the other was just staring at him terrified. He really wanted to reach down and touch the tiny to let them know he didn’t mean them any harm, but after the conversation he just eavesdropped on he was unsure that wouldn’t help the situation. With that in mind, all he could think to do was smile meekly down at the tiny and hope that would do something to show he was nice.

Virgil’s smile caught Patton off-guard. Why is he smiling like that, he looks so sad. Smiling should make people look happy. Why isn’t he doing anything else? Wait, did he hear what Roman said? Oh my gosh if he did no wonder he looks like that! Is he trying to show me he won’t hurt me? What do I do? Should I try talking to him? I’m scared, but he also looks scared too. No, I have to be brave! I came out here all on my own just to see him and I’m looking at him right now.

“H-Hi....”

Virgil was stunned. Did he just say hi to me? That wasn’t my imagination was it? Should I say hi back, no wait, what if my voice is really loud? Then should I wave, no no, sudden movements might scare him off. What am I supposed to do then? I need to answer quickly or it will freak him out. Here goes!

“Hi…”

So awkward, but he didn’t run. That’s a good sign.

“Um...my name’s Virgil, wh-what’s yours?”

God, I hate small talk! Will he even answer? My mouth doesn’t look scary does it? What if he thinks I want to eat him or something? Ugh, gross, only Remus would find it funny to try and eat someone.

“My name’s Patton. It’s ni-nice to meet you Virgil.”

He’s talking to me, like we’re having an actual conversation. He’s even smiling at me now. Man he looks so cute!

“Hey Virgil? Yo-you’re not going to hurt me are you?”

“What no, of course not! I-I could never hurt you...you’re so nice and sweet. I’d hate myself even more if I ever hurt you. Please believe me!”

“Woah hey it’s okay I believe you!”

“Really?! I’m so relieved. After what you both talked about I was so worried you’d be too afraid to even talk to me.”

“So you did hear us after-all...”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I mean I must look like some kind of giant monster to you guys, but I was happy to hear you thought I was at least different compared to the others.”

“That’s because you are different, but still tha-”

Patton flinched as he locked his gaze onto Virgil’s hand now lowering down towards him. He braced himself expecting to be grabbed, but was surprised to feel soft fingertips caressing his face and hair instead. Surprised, he looked up to a beautiful smile painted on Virgil’s face.

  
Patton blushed deeply as he titled his head into Virgil’s gentle strokes. Virgil was pleased to see Patton had stopped shaking and looked like he enjoyed being touched.

“Sorry if I scared you. I just really wanted to touch you and make it clear that you’re safe here with me.”

“It’s okay. I’m not scared anymore and I do feel safe.”

“I’m glad to hear that...do you think I could pick you up?”

“Sure, I’d like that a lot.”

“Alright, just stay still while I bend down to grab you. I promise to be careful.”

“I trust you Virgil.”

Virgil was elated to hear those words as he carefully lifted Patton up in his hand and closer to his face to get a better look. As Virgil inched Patton closer, Patton took the initiative and landed a kiss onto Virgil’s cheek. 

  
Virgil yelped in surprise, but remained still as to not jostle Patton around in his hand. His face had gone completely red in amazement at suddenly being kissed.

“What was that for?”

“That’s for the yummy cookies you made me. Did you not like it?”

“What, no I-I liked it! I just wasn’t expecting it, is all.”

“Oh well that’s good to hear. I can give you more if you want!”

“Let’s not for now. I don’t think my heart could take that a second time.”

Patton giggled a bit at Virgil’s bright red face. He felt so silly now for ever being afraid of such a person.

“Still, the cookies you made me were delicious. Thank you again for them.”

“I-I’m glad you liked them. Although, there’s no need to thank me really. I made them as a thank you for all the origami animals you’ve been making me. They’ve always made me feel special.”

“That’s because you are special.”

“Geez, are you always this sweet?”

Patton only smiled widely in response. Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes. It had gotten pretty late and Patton was finally slowing down.

“I think it might be best for you to head on back now Patton and get some rest.”  
“But I don’t want to leave yet! How about we have a sleepover and I stay here with you for the night?”

“What about your other friend who ran away? I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

“You mean Roman? Oh he’s been glaring at us for awhile now from behind the bookshelf.”

“WHAT?!”

Virgil frantically focused on the spot at the bottom of the bookshelf he had placed at the other side of his room. There, tucked away in shadow, was instead Roman staring daggers at him. It would appear he came back after noticing Patton wasn’t behind him, but he was still too scared to come back over.

“HEY ROMAN! I’M GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH VIRGIL, OKAY?”

“WHAT!? NO NOT O-”

Before Roman could finish, another person’s hand wrapped itself around his mouth and skillfully dragged his entire frame out of sight. Then a similar hand shot out from the darkness in the form of a thumbs up.

“What in the world was that?”

“That was probably Logan. It seems like he’s given the okie-dokie on me staying here with you for the night.”

“Oh….okay. Are you still sure about this though? What if I roll over in my sleep and squish you, or maybe you fall off the bed?”  
“Don’t worry so much kiddo. It’ll be okay! If you’re worried about hurting me or me finding my way off the bed then I’ll just sleep on top of you.”

“On top of me?”

“Yeah, I’ll sleep on your chest. You think that will work?”

“O-on my chest?! I am a pretty solid sleeper so it sounds like the safest option, but will you be comfortable there?”

“I personally think I’ll be super comfortable there.”

Virgil had reached his limit for compliments and overheated at those words. All he could do now was give a simple nod in agreement and start to move into position to allow Patton to climb on top of him. The sensation of Patton’s tiny hands gripping onto Virgil’s shirt was strange and tickled like Hell. Luckily, the feeling faded quickly as Patton crawled over to the center of Virgil’s chest and laid down. Virgil used one hand to bring the sheets up to his torso and the other to hold Patton in place.

“You comfortable?”

“Very much so.”

“Cool. Hey Patton, before you go to sleep I just wanted to say that I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too Virgil.”

Patton yawned as he nuzzled his face into Virgil’s chest. Virgil blushed and pressed one of his fingers to Patton’s back and stroked it soothingly.

“Goodnight Patton.”

“Goodnight Virgil.”

  
As they drifted into a deep slumber it was unsure of how things would go from now on. However, they both knew that no matter what came their way they would never want to be apart.

The End


End file.
